Totally Insane
by secrella
Summary: Kepindahan anak baru itu disambut oleh semuanya. Kecuali, si pemegang peringkat pertama berturut-turut. Hanya orang pintar yang sanggup berpikir bahwa bekas pasien kejiwaan tidak sanggup normal sesingkat itu 'kan? / "Kau dituntun menjadi gila ketika sejatinya kau berada di ambang akal sehat."/Pandeep


**Totally Insane**

 **Characters are belong to the YMC Entertainment, especially God**

 **If you don't like the pairing, please click back**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **•**

•

•

Jinyoung, masih dalam bangku yang monoton. Dengan suasana ingar bingar yang memenuhi kelas setelah wali kelas menyempatkan waktu untuk menyampaikan informasi. Mereka berhasil dibuat tertarik karena waktu selanjutnya merupakan hal yang menyenangkan.

Bekas penghuni rumah sakit jiwa akan disekolahkan disini. Apakah kepala sekolah mulai ikut tidak waras menerima seseorang bermasalah semacam itu?

"Aku yakin mereka salah menempatkan pasien!" Hyungseob tertawa garing. Ia memang tahu betul reputasi sekolah tidak memungkinkan mereka menjadi sesuatu yang bisa dianggap 'wah' tapi ide kepala sekolah menerima siswa baru disertai latar belakang begitu jauh dari ekspetasi.

Joo Kyulkyung tampak berpikir. Jemari lentik perempuan itu ditekan di pelipis menyingkirkan rasa penat yang tiba-tiba datang. Sial, nama baiknya juga akan diberi dampak jika ada salah satu yang membicarakan kelasnya. Selebriti sosial media yang tengah gencar dibicarakan itu bisa-bisa langsung turun pamor. Berlebihan, tetapi begitulah pola pikir gadis remaja asal Taiwan ini.

Kyulkyung berdecak. "Aku tidak mau, pastikan orang itu keluar sehari setelah bertemu kita."

"Kau pikir kita mau?" balas Chungha sarkastik. Dia membenci setengah mati bagaimana Kyulkyung berusaha terlihat unggul dari yang lain sementara mereka berada di pijakan yang sama. Egois dan naif, kedua kata itu tepat melukiskan figur pemegang peringkat kedua tersebut.

"Jinyoung! Jinyoung!"

Bahu pemuda bermarga Bae diguncangkan beberapa kali dari belakang. Dengan berat hati melepaskan perangkat headset yang menemaninya belajar, ia mulai menolehkan kepala seraya mendengus malas. "Awas kalau tidak penting, Hwi." Mengapa sahabatnya ini tidak mengerti ulangan harian akan dilaksanakan minggu depan?

Bae Jinyoung pantas dinamakan ambisius pada nilai. Sama sekali enggan menerima nilai tak sempurna, minimal yang ia dapatkan harus sembilan atau mengulang sekali lagi. Sekarang persaingan mengikuti perguruan tinggi semakin ketat, orang yang mengandalkan pintar seperti Jinyoung bisa jadi gagal. Tahun ketiga sangat berat dijalani ketika satu angkatan memilih menghabiskan waktu untuk menikmati euforia pesta tahun akhir.

Daehwi merengut. "Kau tidak penasaran? Kelas kita-"

"Aku tahu," potong Jinyoung memutar bola mata malas. "Dia bekas pasien rumah sakit yang menangani masalah psikis, dirawat setahun yang lalu dan sekarang keluar. Kepala sekolah mengatakan ia akan menjadi murid baru disini. Tapi, bukankah kita semua tahu sekolah ini begitu riskan menyelamatkan seonggok reputasi?"

Tertawa. Surai coklat manis Daehwi disisir ke atas benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa si pemegang kuasa peringkat sekolah tersebut mengetahui lebih rinci. "Astaga, Youngie, ini sangat konyol. Konyol karena kau yang bilang. Mulutmu sebenarnya sedang haus merapal rumus fisika, bukan?"

"Ya," jawab Jinyoung tepat sasaran. "Dan alangkah baiknya kau pergi sebelum aku racuni gravitasi."

Tipikal Daehwi paling menyulitkan Jinyoung. Ia masih betah mengusik Jinyoung dan pengamatannya terhadap tabel atau menggeser letak kalkulator ilmiah membuat pipi sahabatnya menggembung cemberut karena aksi Daehwi yang terlampau menyebalkan. Bolehkah Jinyoung memohon kepada kepala sekolah untuk memberinya fasilitas sendiri supaya tidak ada orang yang mengganggu? Lagipula Jinyoung anak emas sekolah, selalu berjasa menghadiahkan piala emas. Jadi, menyewa perpustakaan selama satu jam penuh tanpa mengijinkan orang lain masuk bukan masalah, kan?

Lektur kembali dibuka. Jinyoung mencari referensi yang tepat mengisi soal yang jumlahnya tidak terhitung. Terkadang Daehwi bertanya apakah ia tidak bosan hanya berkutat pada pelajaran sementara yang lain memilih bermain. Tetapi sisi keras kepala Jinyoung nyatanya lebih menjengkelkan. Meledek Daehwi bodoh dan membuat lelucon tidak lucu mengatakan nama Daehwi tak akan terdaftar di seleksi universitas nanti.

"Ck, belajar merupakan tipemu ya. Pantas tidak ada gadis yang mau berhubungan dengan kutu buku." Joo Kyulkyung menyandarkan punggung pada dinding keras di depan meja Jinyoung. Menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan, ia mengibaskan rambut hitamnya yang wangi. Bisa dibilang gadis itu datang cuma untuk menghujat.

Kau tahu, kalau seseorang ditempatkan pada posisi Jinyoung pasti mereka sudah balas menggebrak meja menyatakan Kyulkyung tidak berhak. Daehwi sudah berdiri berniat membantah perkataan Kyulkyung, sebelum Jinyoung menghentikan tangannya yang mengepal.

Menyisir rambut ke arah belakang, dan melayangkan tatapan dingin. "Joo Kyulkyung, peringkat kedua dalam kelas, benar?" Bae Jinyoung tersenyum miring. "Cukup memalukan bila kita membandingkan rapot, antara aku dan kau memiliki perbedaan jauh. Bisa dibilang hanya uangmu yang memiliki kualitas, sementara kau?"

Tawa pendek sarkastik. "Nol besar."

Interaksi singkat yang membawa hawa dingin seketika menarik perhatian satu kelas. Ada yang menertawakan kebodohan Kyulkyung beradu lidah juga menggeram bagaimana tindakan Bae Jinyoung tidak pantas ditujukan kepada perempuan berparas cantik tersebut. Jinyoung tidak peduli. Ia kembali duduk dan melanjutkan menghitung soal.

Kyulkyung marah besar. Tangan putih, mengepal kuat hendak menampar pipi kecil Jinyoung sebelum bel berdentang menandakan jam pertama akan segera dimulai. "Pagi ini kau selamat, Bae Jinyoung."

"Menyedihkan, katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri," kekeh Jinyoung penuh sindiran.

Tepuk tangan Daehwi tertunda begitu guru mereka masuk. BoA menyapa seisi kelas ramah disertai iringan lagu selamat pagi, entah kenapa itu menjadi kebiasaan wanita paruh baya itu. Daehwi melenguh karena belum mengapresiasi sikap Jinyoung yang dinilainya hebat, sangat menyayangkan kedatangan BoA kemari.

"Lee Daehwi, kenapa mukamu ditekuk begitu, hm?"

Daehwi nyaris terjungkal begitu namanya dipanggil tiba-tiba. Astaga, sejeli itukah mata wali kelasnya?

"T-tidak, Miss. Lanjutkan saja," sanggah Daehwi kikuk. Sebagian tertawa karena tingkah lucunya.

"Baiklah," lanjut BoA kali ini membuat kontak mata dengan anak muridnya, namun tersenyum tipis melihat sepasang netra cantik kepunyaan Bae Jinyoung. "Kalian pasti sudah tahu, kelas kita menerima siswa baru di awal semester ini. Aku harap kalian menyambutnya dengan baik. Terlepas dari latar belakangnya, ia merupakan anak pintar dan mudah bergaul. Aku ingin kalian semua berteman tanpa membandingkan cerita asalnya."

Ahn Hyungseob menghembuskan napas berat seolah kehidupan sekolahnya hancur.

BoA meninggalkan tempatnya untuk sesaat. Menemui sang wajah baru dan membujuknya agar memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas. Saat itu, Chungha sudah mendengus malas mendengar kata berteman. Oh yang benar saja kelasnya disamakan bangsal rumah sakit jiwa. Lagipula BoA sampai harus memberi intruksi. Sebodoh itu, kah?

"Anak baru itu akan ha-"

Terpotong.

Sosok pemuda dengan tubuh menjulang tinggi melangkah tegap. Normal, tapi berwibawa jika mereka semuanya melihat seksama. Garis tipis disunggingkan pada bibir merah yang tebal, ia menatap lembut ke seluruh penjuru tanpa mempedulikan tatapan terkejut. Penampilan laki-laki remaja ini mengalihkan perhatian, begitu tampan dan berkelas.

Dan mereka mulai bertanya dalam hati, bagian mana yang menunjukkan sisi ketidakwarasan orang ini?

"Selamat pagi, Lai Guanlin, baru memulai sekolah di semester ini. Namun jangan khawatir, aku merupakan orang yang tanggap dan cepat belajar." Lelaki muda ini terus menyunggingkan senyum ramah membuat wajah apiknya tampak cemerlang.

Joo Kyulkyung batal menghujat, terlalu terpesona.

"Mana ada pasien menjelma pangeran begini. Astaga siapa yang memberi informasi tolol seperti itu?!" bisik Kyulkyung kesal.

BoA lagi-lagi menangkap sikap ganjal lainnya. "Joo Kyulkyung, ada masalah?"

Kyulkyung meneguk saliva tegang. Ia tertawa kaku memandang figur Lai Guanlin. "T-tidak, Miss. Saya cuma membatin, dia sangat menawan, haha."

"Ah, terima kasih, tapi itu berlebihan, haha. Aku biasa-biasa saja, kok." Pemuda bermarga Lai meneliti lalu menunjuk seseorang. "Kupikir dia lebih menawan dengan aura penuh ambisinya."

Bae Jinyoung batal menunduk. Ia menjadi pusat perhatian sementara tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Matamu jeli juga, Nak! Dia Bae Jinyoung, peringkat pertama di sekolah ini. Aku pikir kau dan Jinyoung akan menjadi teman belajar yang baik." BoA menepuk bahu Guanlin pelan kemudian mempersilahkannya duduk.

Sekelompok hawa membentuk promosi tersendiri menyingkirkan rasa gengsi mereka. Persetan, orang gila tampan pun mereka mau. Tetapi Lai Guanlin bingung memilih tempat duduk, akhirnya ia menuju barisan paling belakang. Mereka menahan napas siap menerima pemuda itu menjadi teman sebangku, sewaktu Guanlin berjalan saja benar-benar mengundang perhatian.

Kyulkyung mengusir Lim Nayoung angkuh, menyuruh si gadis malang duduk di lantai sekali pun tidak masalah. Menampilkan wajah memikat, selebriti peramban sosial tersebut berkata halus. "Aku sengaja menyiapkan kursi ini, duduklah."

Kaum adam dalam kelas membawa suasana mencekam. Mereka berlomba-lomba mendekati Kyulkyung selama ini, dan semudah itu Kyulkyung memberikan tempat duduk yang diinginkan pada orang baru. Menjengkelkan, sayangnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Ukir kemenangan mulai muncul. Persentase kesuksesan menjadikan Lai Guanlin sebagai teman sebangkunya pasti angka seratus jika dibulatkan dalam matematika. Bayangkan, dengan paras berkelas Guanlin, keduanya akan menjadi pasangan paling diidamkan seluruh penghuni sekolah. Dan cuma lelaki bodoh yang menolak tawaran semacam ini.

"Terima kasih,"

Guanlin lanjut berjalan tanpa basa-basi meninggalkan Kyulkyung. Tawa kecil penuh sindiran menyertai nuansa kelas. Mayoritas perempuan meledek tatapan tidak percaya Kyulkyung. Tanpa perlu menebak selanjutnya, kau pasti tahu alasan mengapa genangan air mata muncul pada gadis yang menggeram murka.

Lain lagi dengan reaksi Jinyoung. Ia tidak bisa fokus mengamati glosarium di akhir bab yang dipelajari. Mendengar gerak mendekat, si peringkat satu mengalami degup tidak wajar. Bukan, mana mungkin merasakan asmara bila panah venom pun tidak dipercaya olehnya.

Entah kenapa, Jinyoung merasa dalam situasi berbahaya tepat saat sepatu hitam Guanlin berhenti di seberang Daehwi disertai perantara meja.

"Maafkan aku, ini sangat tidak sopan. Namun aku membutuhkan bantuan Bae Jinyoung dalam belajar. Bolehkah kau pindah untuk sementara?"

Oh, crap.

Lee Daehwi kebingungan. Tentu saja kalau ia rela menyerahkan kursinya, Jinyoung akan marah. Keduanya sudah duduk bersebelahan dari sekolah tahap menengah awal dan anak baru ini tiba-tiba datang dan langsung memisahkan. Orang lain pun tahu pasti Jinyoung tidak suka ada siapa pun kecuali Daehwi di sampingnya.

Jadi bisa dipastikan kenapa pemenang Olimpiade Sains Nasional ini terkesan enggan bersosialisasi secara umum.

"Aku tidak tahu-" Daehwi mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, ia melotot menunjukkan bahwa dirinya juga bingung. Ditolak nanti dikira pelit, sedangkan diterima maka kemarahan Jinyoung takkan terelakkan selama seminggu penuh. Kau bisa pastikan bagaimana tipe manusia semacam Daehwi dijauhi anak pintar.

Tugasnya habis dimakan rayap juga nilai ulangan yang mengalami remedial berkala.

"Tidak boleh."

Menahan napas.

Baru pertama kali Jinyoung merasakan gugup luar biasa. Apalagi ditatap oleh netra hitam pekat Guanlin membawanya ke dalam fantasi tersendiri. Dimana dirinya terikat lama dan tidak pernah lepas. Maka dari itu instingnya mengatakan, jauhi Guanlin semaksimal mungkin atau kau takkan mampu lepas darinya lagi.

Pensil Jinyoung tergeletak karena tangannya gagal menahan getaran. Mereka yang tidak mengenal Jinyoung dengan baik mungkin mengejek betapa arogan dan angkuh seorang Bae Jinyoung. Namun berbeda pendapat jika yang mengamati itu Daehwi. Pemuda bertubuh mungil tersebut merasa ada yang mengganjal.

Sungguh, Jinyoung seperti merasa dilahap bulat-bulat daripada terlihat menantang.

"Haha, masih belum bisa jauh dari Daehwi ya, Jinyoung. Nah, Lai Guanlin, kau duduk saja di sebelah Kim Chungha. Bangkunya kosong karena Samuel tidak masuk hari ini. Akan kupastikan jumlah kursi besok pas." BoA mengintruksikan si anak baru untuk duduk. Menonton adegan tadi sebenarnya cukup menyenangkan. Wanita paruh baya itu menikmati perdebatan remaja, karena ia juga berprofesi sebagai penulis fiksi. Reaksi mereka sekarang cukup berharga dijadikan referensi.

Guanlin mengangguk patuh. Mengangkat ransel hitamnya lagi ke pundak tak lupa memberikan kekehan singkat. "Lain kali duduklah denganku, Jinyoung."

Dan Jinyoung paham betul, kekehan Guanlin bukan merujuk sikap kekanakannya pada Daehwi. Namun menyindir betapa gemetar kedua tangannya kini memegang pensil.

 **total insane-pandeep**

"Guanlin-ah, aku penasaran. Apa kau benar-benar berasal dari rumah sakit jiwa?"

Mau tahu markas perempuan berlokasi dimana? Meja Lai Guanlin. Seolah pusat atensi sekarang jatuh di tangannya karena semua tertarik berkenalan. Kabar simpang siur yang menyatakan pemuda itu merupakan bekas rumah sakit jiwa pun terganti sepenuhnya karena tidak bisa dipastikan betul.

Lagipula Lai menyangkalnya disertai gelak tawa ringan. "Apa kalian percaya aku orang gila?" tanyanya memiringkan kepala.

"Sial lelucon macam apa itu, Guanlin!"

Suasana kelas menghangat berkat adanya pengisi daftar nama baru. Mereka menyukai Guanlin. Guanlin orang yang simpel, ramah, mudah membawa topik, dan tentu karena penampilannya wajib diacungi jempol. Dia mengatakan alasannya tidak masuk selama satu tahun penuh karena ada masalah keluarga.

Kyulkyung yang menunggu dari meja minta dihampiri akhirnya jengah juga. Ia melangkah maju dan meletakkan tangannya di atas bahu Guanlin sembari melukis senyum manis. "Jelaskan kenapa kau tidak sebangku denganku. Apa aku kurang menarik, hm?"

Rambut hitam Guanlin diusap lembut oleh jemari lentiknya. Kyulkyung menikmati setiap detik memandang takjub kelebihan pemuda ini. Mengapa aura Guanlin ketika ditanya tadi begitu berbeda dengan sekarang? Apa dia terlalu malu menyatakan keinginannya untuk duduk?

Ah, kau harus belajar dari realita agar tidak terlalu berlebihan menelusuri dunia imaji.

"Ya, soalnya waktu di Amerika banyak yang lebih membuat mataku terjaga," canda Guanlin sama sekali tidak terusik tingkah Kyulkyung. Padahal jika diukur, jarak mereka sungguh minim. Di saat orang lain menahan napas, Guanlin tetap mempertahankan ketenangan barang sejemang pun enggan beranjak.

"Astaga, sejatinya dia anak liar!"

Mereka kembali tertawa, tidak menyadari Guanlin seketika menampilkan raut wajah datar. Ia menoleh ke belakang menangkap figur yang hanya mempunyai sepercik eksistensi. Merasa sedikit tertarik dan berusaha menyembunyikan ketertarikannya secermat mungkin.

Sialnya, Bae Jinyoung seperti mencuri segala pertahanan Guanlin.

Pemuda itu menopang dagu santai menunjuk Jinyoung. "Apa dia memang selalu sendiri?"

"Maksudmu Bae Jinyoung?" tanggap Hyunjin menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Iya."

"Jangan aneh, dari semester pertama dia sudah begitu. Kau tahu, bahkan Jinyoung tidak hadir ke acara kelas." Perempuan itu menarik napas singkat. "Tapi memang faktanya satu angkatan tidak bisa mengalahkan nilai superiornya."

Pasti Jinyoung diberkati otak menakjubkan. Namanya pernah disiarkan dalam kuis nasional dan ia menang dengan mudah. Tetapi mereka nyaris tidak pernah melihat rutinitas Jinyoung selain belajar, belajar, dan belajar seolah ilmunya akan runtuh kapan saja jika terdapat celah sedikit.

"Aku juga jengah. Aku yakin kalau Jinyoung lebih terbuka, dia pasti akan menjadi bintang kelas," timpal Chungha menyayangkan sifat si pemilik nilai tertinggi.

"Bintang kelas? Cih, yang benar saja. Koreksi ucapanmu, Kim, anak seperti dia akan selalu menjadi pecundang."

"Berhentilah mengatainya. Sampai usiamu habis, otak Jinyoung pun masih bernilai daripada kepunyaanmu."

Lee Daewhi mencibir sekali melintas melalui gerombolan mereka.

"Tapi kenapa anak seunggul dirinya disekolahkan di tempat seperti ini?" Guanlin menopang dagu penasaran. Memperhatikan sosok Jinyoung merupakan favoritnya sekarang. Sadar atau tidak, pemuda bermarga Bae tersebut merasa risih. Bulu di bawah lehernya meremang merasakan pandangan fokus seseorang yang mungkin sudah tercetak figurnya pada benak Jinyoung.

"Wah kalau itu sih aku tidak tahu," jawab Chungha mengedikkan bahu. Mereka juga baru sadar akan fakta itu. Walaupun terkesan meremehkan nama baik sekolah, tetapi perkataan Guanlin ada benarnya. Jinyoung lebih berhak mendapatkan pendidikan lebih berkualitas agar prestasinya semakin gemilang.

Perlahan, Guanlin menoleh ke belakang sehalus mungkin. Bergerak seolah harus ada yang dibenahinya di arah tersebut secepatnya. Sayang sekali gerakan Guanlin diamati Jinyoung dalam sekelebat. Mereka bersitatap, tajam, lalu diam meneliti ekspresi masing-masing untuk membaca kepribadian satu sama lain.

Sebelum nama lelaki muda yang baru berstatus murid baru tersebut dipanggil, ia terkesiap menyadari lengkungan paling tipis dan tatapan penuh arti yang jelas mengisyaratkan,

Kau menantangku, Lai Guanlin?

Dan tawa kecil Guanlin dari jauh sebagai penutup obrolan tersirat mereka hari itu.

 **tbc**

 ** _HALOOO! Sebenernya aku mau publish ff ini di wattpad tapi uhuk-wpku udah ketahuan sama temen kelas-uhuk. Dan beruntung banget aku masih punya akun ffnku walopun para panutanku kebanyakan udah hiatus/pindah hiks._**

 **Sadar ga aku sebut Jinyoung selalu pakai 'si pemegang ranking satu' tapi ga pernah sebut gendernya.**

 **Yas, aku nanyain itu sekarang. Mau bae jinyoung versi gs atau ori _aja? Wkwkwk_ _Anyway, makasih buat yang baca. Ditunggu RnRnya yaaa! :3_**


End file.
